


overmorning overnight

by lacunia



Series: tall twinyards [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Exy (All For The Game), Fluff, Height Differences, Kinda Crack, Kissing, M/M, POV Neil Josten, Sharing Clothes, Spooning, growth spurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunia/pseuds/lacunia
Summary: Maybe it’s because they’re eating healthier due to Allison losing a bet against Kevin. Maybe it’s because their genes are just strange. Or maybe it’s just fate being weird.or, the twinyards suddenly hit their Growth Spurt™
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: tall twinyards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121792
Comments: 56
Kudos: 300





	overmorning overnight

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh I tried to edit this but I hate nothing more than editing bc that shit is. it is disgusting so I apologize for any mistakes  
> I honestly don't know what this is, but it was fun to write so I hope it is fun to read :))

**Ⅰ**

The sun is shining when Neil wakes up.

It's officially the second day of the holidays in between the semesters of Neil's second year, and he and Andrew's lot, plus Matt, had spent the prior night at Eden's. The senior girls and Robin and Jomary, the two new freshmen girls, had all headed up to stay at some fancy resort near the beach while the other freshmen scattered away to their own respective homes. Wymack and Abby have headed out on their own small getaway, so the Foxes are mostly separated and Neil assumes that his own holidays will be spent at Columbia, not that he minds.

Neil squints against the sun that has managed to sneak its' way through the sheet of blinds, and looks at the alarm clock which reads a simple and bold _11:45 am._ Huh. He and Andrew actually managed to sleep in for once, which is rare--some nights are filled with the darkest memories where the two of them have to be close enough to convince the other that they're there, some nights are where they can't stand the proximity of the other and some nights are when they sleep peacefully only to snap awake moments later, jolted by the slightest sound or movement.

Neil feels Andrew rub his forehead against the back of his neck and reaches over to the bedside table to grab Andrew's glasses for him, but the arm wrapped around his waist squeezes him and he glances over his shoulder.

Andrew's hair is messed up from his pillow and the small curls upon his forehead are stuck to his skin from sleep sweat. He's not wearing a shirt, muscles on display and his eyes are glowing golden from the morning sun, and Neil's heart clenches slightly.

"Hey," Neil says, voice rough and uncleared.

Andrew grunts and reaches up to poke him on the side of his face. Neil grabs his wrist gently and kisses his palm, and Andrew's face stays mostly blank but his pale ears do go slightly red. He makes a small huffing noise and turns and nuzzles his face into the pillows, where he says, "Hey," and Neil allows himself a small smile.

He turns to the closed door when he hears a cheery laugh from Nicky downstairs and realizes that the others must already be up. Neil looks back over to Andrew's form, where he is still smooshed in the pillows and says, "You planning on suffocating over there, you oaf?"

"If it gets me out of eating Kevin's no doubt horrifying breakfast, then I am," Andrew replies, having to lift his head up slightly so Neil can understand him. One of his hands starts blindly patting around the mattress before it finds Neil's, and he curls his fingers through his.

Neil pulls a face at the empty air. Three weeks before their break had begun, Allison had bet Kevin that he couldn't get himself drunk and then finish a level of the hardest Exy cone drills on his first try. If Allison won, Kevin would have to be quiet throughout the rest of the practices the team had, unable to criticize or yell and wouldn't be able to mention Exy any time in the holidays and if Kevin won, the entire team would have to join in on his diet for the last few weeks of the semester and then the whole break.

Well, Allison had majorly underestimated drunk Kevin, as he had sauntered onto the court like he had done this many times before (and Neil _wondered_ ) and went through the drill while the team stared with varying degree's of horror for what they knew was now to come.

Kevin yelled and criticized even harder at the last few practices, and the day after Kevin won the bet all of them received a message from Kevin with the instructions about the diet that was so long Neil's phone had glitched and almost died when he tried to swipe down through it. Neil had returned from his classes, ready to grab an apple from the crisper when Kevin emerged from the darkness of a beanbag, a plastic baggie of carrot sticks held out for him. When Neil tried to run, Kevin body-checked him to the ground and sat on Neil until he ate them.

Kevin somehow found the time to prepare each and everyone of them little containers of their snacks and meals, complete with his fancy writing on top of the lids saying their name and what time to eat it. He sought them all out personally to give them their food, and when Jack, an annoying freshmen who only liked Kevin, offered to help pass the food around, Kevin had death-stared at Jack so hard Neil thought Andrew looked slightly proud.

It was also fruitless to try and sneak around the diet: when Aaron and Neil were studying together in the library--Neil helping Aaron with his math homework, much to the latter's annoyance--Aaron had pulled out a chocolate bar. A person from the table over had whipped around and peeled off their baseball cap and hood, revealing themselves to be Kevin. Kevin had snatched the bar out of Aaron's hand and started stomping it into the carpet and walked off without a word, and Aaron and Neil had stared at the sad remains of the chocolate for the rest of their free period in shock.

When Matt had arrived to one of their weekly movie nights, prepared with pizza and bottles of coca cola, Kevin had strode forward, grabbed the food and drinks from him and poured all the soda into the pizza, leaving it a soggy and miserable mess. He had dropped the pizza box on the ground and stared Matt down, daring him to say something, and in his distraction Nicky had crawled forward and attempted to nibble on one of the slices and Kevin had dove down to wrestle with him.

When Dan had absentmindedly ordered a burger when Neil was out for lunch with them, Kevin had took charge and ordered all their food for them by himself, recording it to the overwhelmed waiter and the only shocking thing about it was that he hadn't done that in the first place.

When Andrew was eating a packet of chips in the lounge, Kevin quickly switched the chips with an apple and Andrew had stared at it for long moment before maintaining eye contact with Kevin. The blonde had then ripped the apple in half seemingly effortlessly, and the whole room went silent and Kevin had visibly gulped before Andrew just took a bite out of one half of the apple.

Kevin's reign of violence was forced to end when Neil had decided to sneakily go down to the vending machines to retrieve a snack for Andrew after he had shut down the goal during their last official practice. Neil had checked both ends of the hallways and had successfully retrieved Andrew's favourite chocolate bar when Kevin had emerged from the janitors closet, armed with a broom. Neil hadn't had time to even breathe before Kevin had spotted the chocolate bar and started batting and beating Neil with the bushy end of the broom like he was some mere common raccoon caught in a dumpster. The two were caught on the security camera and called to the front office where they were scolded and told to formally and sincerely apologize to the janitor for abusing his equipment. The awkwardness of the apology was enough for Kevin to tone it down.

Andrew uncurls his hand from Neil's and holds it palm up, and Neil reaches over to deposit the black frame glasses in his hand. Andrew's face once again greets him as he removes himself from the pillows to put his glasses on, and Neil fully faces him and sits in a cross-legged position, leaning over to smooth the cowlicks down in the blonde's hair. Andrew's eyes flutter close and Neil leans forward.

"Yes or no?" Neil questions, and Andrew doesn't even open his eyes as he replies.

"Yes."

Neil cups Andrew's face and turns it slightly to kiss one cheek and then the other, focusing on the sunlight on his back and the warmth vibrating from his boyfriend. He leans back to admire Andrew's face; the curve of his nose, the hardness of his jaw, the freckles splattered over smooth skin and Andrew's eyes open. His hands glide down to rest on Neil's thighs from his cross-legged position, and they come together at the same time, kissing carefully and gently and perfectly.

Kevin's sad, hungover whale baying noise from downstairs brings them apart.

"Shower," Andrew says, standing up. He taps Neil's shoulder twice and gathers clothes from their dresser, and Neil stands up and stretches, yawning loudly as he cracks his ankles and wrists and back. Andrew wanders back over to him and reaches down to grab clothes off the ground, and when he stands back up, less than a breath away, Neil goes to say something but freezes in surprise.

"What?" Andrew asks, and Neil blinks once and then twice and then _three_ times before Andrew snaps his fingers in his face.

"You've--" Neil says. Stops. Blinks again. Continues, "You've grown."

Because he _has_. Three inches in their height difference isn't a lot, but it's enough for Andrew to have to tug Neil slightly down so they can kiss, it's enough for Neil to know that he has to direct his eyesight down lower so he can meet eyes with Andrew. But. But today, when Neil automatically looks to where he _knows_ he has to look to get blue to meet golden, his eyes went to below Andrew's eyes. Ergo, Andrew's grown.

Andrew stares at him for a moment before glancing down at his feet. His face gives nothing away. He taps Neil's shoulder again and says, "Huh."

"Huh." Neil parrots.

"Shower," Andrew replies, and then he's gone, leaving the door open.

Neil stares out into the hallway for a short moment, and would have continued for longer if Nicky didn't have the super-human hearing.

"Come down for breakfast you two!" Nicky shouts and Neil hears three groans from the other occupants downstairs. Neil shoves a pair of trackpants on and fixes the collar of his black shirt before he makes his way downstairs, hearing the sound of the shower starting up.

Neil stops in the kitchen and examines the scene before him. Nicky's made one of Kevin's healthy breakfast recipes, dishing the food into the six plates on the counter. Aaron's sitting on one of the stools near the counter, a huge glass of water in front of him. He's blinking, but one eye is slower than the other so it looks as though a ripple effect is occurring on his face. Kevin's spread out over three chairs by the dining table, eyes closed and small grunts and groans escaping him every second, and Matt's busy rubbing his forehead with one hand and stacking tableware on Kevin's nose with the other.

"Morning!" Nicky says cheerfully when he spots Neil, and he nods towards the plates, "Hand those out, will ya?"

Neil steps forward grabs two plates, and Aaron slips off his stool to move over to the table. Neil squints at him and tries to see if Aaron has also grown as well, but he's too far away to tell. Kevin's feet are hanging off of Aaron's usual seat, and the blonde stares at them like he can make them dissolve from thin air. Neil places the plates on the table and Matt snaps out of his daze of focus, whipping around to face Neil. When he moves, his wrist accidentally bangs into the fork and spoon balancing on Kevin's face, and they tumble to the ground loudly. Matt winces and covers his ears, momentarily forgetting his excitement.

Kevin eyes snap open and he stares at the roof and opens his mouth to undoubtedly make another whale mating call, but Aaron interrupts his ritual when he decides to to kick Kevin's ankle repeatedly until he finally sits up in a single chair. Neil slides a plate over to Aaron and then to Kevin, and Matt asks him with a croaky voice, "Sleep well, man?"

Nicky waddles over, balancing two plates in his hands and another two on his forearms. He places them down and takes a seat at the same time Neil does, and says with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, "It sounded like you did."

Aaron makes a sound of protest around a huge mouthful of food, but Nicky flaps a hand at him to get him to be quiet as he continues to flutter his eyelashes at Neil, "We all heard the bed squeaking, Neil. No need to be embarrassed."

Neil isn't embarrassed because there isn't anything to be embarrassed about. The bed squeaking was a result of Andrew and him wrestling after Neil made fun of a book Andrew was reading. There's no point telling Nicky that, though. He wouldn't believe him.

"How do you know Allison and the others will continue eating your food plan, Kevin?" Matt asks loudly when the silence continues and Nicky's beginning to look seasick from his innocent and begging expression.

Kevin grunts and swallows a chunk of food and Neil picks through his own plate, eyeing the vegetables. Who the fuck puts vegetables in _breakfast?_

"Allison is a lot of things, but she's never one to back out on a bet," Kevin takes a breath like he's going to continue for a long time, but instead his eyes latch onto Neil and Aaron where they're picking apart their own breakfast, and he whistles at them like they're dogs, saying, "Hey! Stop being finnicky children and eat!"

Neil scowls but decides to get through the meal, and they all eat in a few minutes of silence before they hear someone stomp down the stairs. They all look up simultaneously to see Andrew walk into the kitchen. Nicky says a chirpy _good morning!_ but Andrews busy making his way towards Aaron. He halts and stares down at him.

Aaron doesn't notice his twin for a few moments, busy trying to get a spinach leaf out from behind one of his teeth, but he glances up at Andrew once before he looks down again and then up again.

They stare at one another and Neil chews thoughtfully, and then Aaron says, "Wha--" and Andrew interrupts him.

"Have you grown?"

"What?"

Andrew doesn't repeat himself, and Neil see's Aaron take in the question. Aaron's eyebrows furrow and he blinks a couple times before shrugging and saying, "I don't know. Have you?"

Andrew steps backwards and Aaron stands up in the space his brother was occupying before, and Andrew looks at Nicky instead this time. Nicky stares back, confusion taking over his face.

Neil takes pity and says, "Measuring tape," and Nicky makes an _oh!_ face before he stands up and rifles through the draws near the stove. He brings out the tape and the waves a finger between the twins expectantly.

"Up against the wall, you two."

Once Andrew and Aaron are side-by-side against the wall, Nicky stretches the measuring tape between them and looks over it. Neil hears Matt take in a huge gulp of air and he see's Kevin look between the three quickly, and Neil himself watches in interest.

Nicky steps back with a delighted gasp and says, "154.94 centimeters! Congratulations, you're both officially five foot one!"

Matt exhales his gulp of air in surprise and Kevin blinks repeatedly. Andrew's face doesn't even move as he steps forward to take his spot next to Neil, at the head of the table. Aaron, however, is obviously trying to hide a smile as he bites his cheek and slowly lowers himself back into his chair.

Neil smiles softly at Andrew even though he's not looking at him, but his smile quickly turns to a grimace when he bites into an asparagus. Kevin jabs a finger at him from across the table and says, "You better eat that, Josten. Maybe you'll grow too."

**Ⅱ**

Neil didn't really worry about Andrew and Aaron growing because he honestly thought it was a one-time-thing.

He was naïve.

Matt nudges his shoulder for the third time that night, the two of them watching the twins wolf down their fourth plate of food. Kevin is watching them with a dismayed expression and Nicky's mouth has fallen open. Neil and Matt are standing up, overlooking the situation.

It's their fourth night at Columbia, and they _were_ all watching a movie that is still playing in the loungeroom, but after Aaron announced he was hungry and Andrew had followed him into the kitchen, the rest of the group joined them when they were gone for a while, finding the two of them three plates each into the leftovers from the fridge.

"You have to know what this means," Matt whispers to Neil, and Neil blinks slowly.

All the signs of a growth spurt about to begin are there. The twins appetite has increased majorly. Andrew, usually such a steady person, had bumped into practically everything the day before and Aaron had slept for nearly a whole 12 hours two days prior.

Neil lets his head drop. "I know. I know."

Nicky lets out a cheer when Andrew finishes his plate before Aaron.

**Ⅲ**

Wednesday morning Neil stumbles into the shower and quickly cleans himself before he gets changed and makes his way downstairs. It's fairly early, no one else in the house awake yet, and Neil quietly begins making himself coffee.

After it's done, Neil goes to head towards the porch to drink his coffee outside, but when he passes the loungeroom he see's a figure sitting in the dark, watching a cooking show at a low volume. Neil frowns and flicks on the light and Andrew turns to look at him. He's cocooned in a fluffy pink blanket, only his head and socked feet visible. He was in bed before Neil showered, so he must have came down when he was in the bathroom.

Andrew opens up part of the blanket; an invitation, and Neil places his cup on the coffee table and slides in next to Andrew, who immediately burrows them both in further. They watch the cooking show in silence for a few minutes before Andrew speaks.

"We're going clothe shopping today."

Neil tilts his head towards his boyfriend and blinks. He asks, "You're 5'2?"

Andrew stares at him. His eyes are reflecting little parts of the television, and Neil watches it through his eyes. A nearly _smug_ look passes Andrew's face and Neil feels his heart drop in horror.

"I'm 5'3." He corrects.

Neil blinks at him and stands up. He grabs his mug and leaves the living room, turning towards the stairs so he can have an existential crisis in the peace of the bedroom, but he's instead met with Andrew's doppelgänger, who's standing a little bit away from him. They meet eyes, without Aaron having to look up and without Neil having to look down. It's easily the worst thing in the world.

There's a fighting emotion on Aaron's face. He looks like he wants to grin evilly and boast to Neil, but at the same time try not to show how great this really is to him. Aaron holds his own mug in his hands and steps forward, until they're next to each other.

Aaron takes a slow sip of his hot drink and holds eye contact as he slowly walks into the loungeroom. Neil stares back until he's out of view, and then makes his way up the stairs. He passes the bathroom and Nicky pokes his head out.

"Poor little lamb," He coos at Neil.

Neil doesn't stop as he walks past. "Just wait until they're 5'7, Nicky. Just wait." Nicky makes a wounded sound from behind him.

Later, at breakfast, if Neil eats more of Kevin's diet food than normal, no one points it out.

**Ⅳ**

Andrew's laying down on the bed again, face smooshed into the pillows, along with his arms. Neil's straddling his back and the afternoon sun is shining upon them as Neil massages Andrew's back, helping with the growing pains.

Neil wasn't sure if it was some sick joke of power when Andrew requested it from him, but the noises of satisfaction from Andrew when Neil stretched a knot in his shoulder and the pills for aching on their bedside table was enough to convince Neil that Andrew was telling the truth.

Neil massages over his spine and moves onto one of Andrew's biceps, more for himself than for Andrew, who looks over his shoulder, unimpressed, when Neil spends his time on it.

"Just helping," Neil says, and plants a kiss on Andrew's muscle.

**Ⅴ**

Neil, Matt and Kevin are returning from the cinemas either really late or really early during the weekend when Andrew emerges from the darkness.

All six of them were supposed to go on another shopping spree that day, but when Kevin had admitted his reluctance to go Matt had chirped in and suggested He, Kevin and Neil spend the day together while the cousins do so themselves. Thus, a whole day at the cinema where time felt unreal.

Neil's eyes physically ached from staring at movies all day long, and his mouth was the colour of blue from his sugary drink Kevin had been too drunk to say no to. They had went to one of those fancy cinemas that offered alcohol, so therefore Kevin and Matt had enjoyed themselves and Neil had played babysitter and drove them back.

They stumble through the front door and Matt giggles madly when Kevin almost falls over. Neil grabs Kevin by the collar and shoves him inside and Kevin puts a finger to his lip and shushes them loudly. Matt laughs louder and when Neil turns on him he goes quiet, though his cheeks puff up as he holds in his laughter.

Kevin opens his mouth to speak, and Neil puts his palm over his mouth. There's a knock on the wall in front of them, and they're met with Andrew, who walks out of the darkness as if he makes it.

They all stare at one another. Andrew takes a threatening bite off of a celery stick. Matt gulps loudly. Neil shuffles his feet. Kevin licks Neil's hand.

Neil rips his hand away and Matt and Kevin dissolve into giggles, and Neil goes to snap at them but his eyes meet Andrew's, and his stomach sinks. Horror, dread and terror file through him. Andrew takes a step forward. It booms and thunders, and Neil holds his breath. Andrew stops in front of him.

Neil looks _up._

Up.

Neil looks _up_ at _Andrew Minyard,_ who's now _5'4_ , a _single inch_ taller than Neil himself.

Neil doesn't even realise he's gaping in shock until Andrew rips his celery stick in half and pops one end in Neil's mouth. He turns around and walks up the stairs calmly, and Neil stares after him.

Kevin grabs Neil's shoulders and shoves him face-forward into his chest. Neil sinks into him, defeated, chewing on the celery. Matt pets Neil's hair, babbling, "You'll always be taller in our hearts."

The next morning, Neil wakes up being spooned by _both_ Matt and Kevin, lost in a sea of long limbs and heavy weight on the loungeroom carpet, a few different blankets thrown over themselves. Matt's settled behind him, tightly hugging him to his chest and Kevin's wrapped around his front, mumbling sleep talk into his hair.

Neil tries to wriggle out from the bottom of them, but Kevin tightens his already impossibly hard hold and whispers, "Baseball," angrily. Neil freezes and tries to wiggle upwards, but this time _Matt_ tightens _his_ already impossibly hard hold and whispers, "Dan," lovingly. Neil side-eyes the roof.

He hears footsteps shuffle into the loungeroom a few minutes later and then a scandalized gasp, and Neil manages to get his head up enough to wheeze out a, " _Help_ ," to Nicky, an unlikely hero in a ruffled dirty singlet, bright pink booty shorts and a single sock.

"My sweet summer child!" Nicky says, and he rushes over, hitting and kicking Kevin and Matt to get them to move. Kevin furrows his eyebrows in his sleep and makes a noise of protest, rolling away, and Nicky takes the moment to pluck Neil out from the grip of Matt.

Now up, Neil watches as Matt sleepily pats around the floor for a new cuddle buddy, his hand landing on Kevin who groans in protest again as he's dragged into Matt's hold, the new little spoon. Nicky pats Neil down like he's checking him for injuries and nods in satisfaction when he doesn't find any.

"Breakfast?" Nicky asks, already turning back to the kitchen, and Neil shakes his head.

"Shower," Neil replies. He's all warm and sweaty from the heavy weights and hugging of Matt and Kevin. Nicky nods and starts banging pots and pans around.

Neil walks up the stairs and gets in the bathroom, but before he can close the door Andrew puts a hand on it, hair in all directions. There's a question in his eyes, and Neil nods. Andrew steps in and Neil closes and locks the door before he turns to face his boyfriend.

He's pushed back into the door and Neil looks _up_ at Andrew while Andrew looks _down_ at him. It's. It's weird. Yeah. But it's not. It's not _bad_.

Andrew leans forward slowly and Neil softly raises his hands to run them through Andrew's hair. Andrew puts one hand up against the door and settles his other hand on Neil's neck. They kiss, and Neil has to look up slightly, and it's still everything.

They clamber into the shower together after a few more moments of morning kisses, and Andrew settles in behind Neil and presses open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, neck and cheek and Neil lets himself fall against Andrew's chest lightly, eyes falling closed and head drowsy and content from the steam.

After they spend quality time in the shower and eat breakfast downstairs with everyone else, Neil stands up to clean his plate and Aaron comes up next to him when he's in the kitchen. Aaron pretends to yawn and raises his arm, just to settle the elbow on Neil's head.

Neil turns to slowly face him.

Aaron blinks down at him.

They have a stare down for a long time, which is only broken when Kevin barges in between them and starts cleaning his own plate.

**Ⅵ**

Neil and Andrew have been gazing at one another, ii the moonlight, for quite a long time when the latter finally voices a question, voice soft in the night.

"What do you think?"

Neil doesn't have to ask to know what he's talking about. He reaches forward and curls his fingers through Andrew's and says, "It doesn't change anything. You're still Andrew."

Andrew leans forward and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and mumbles, "That's not what I asked." Neil huffs in Andrew's face and wraps his other arm lightly around Andrew's middle.

"It's," Neil pauses, "It's nice."

Andrew hums and they fall asleep like that, careful and gentle and perfect.

**Ⅶ**

By the end of their break, the twins are 5'8.

When they were at 5'7, Nicky had refused to speak with either of them for the day and had instead stared out the window with a faraway look on his face. Neil had caught him on Skype with Eric, saying, "They grow up _so_ fast, Babe," and Matt seemed to get uncomfortable when either of them stood next to him, now that they weren't as short as they used to be. Kevin didn't seem to care, but Neil had seen him send Andrew an uneasy look when Kevin had automatically looked down his chin when they were speaking, only to realise he had to look slightly down now.

Aaron found any excuse he could to stand next to Neil, constantly rubbing his height in Neil's face in any tiny subtle way without actually saying anything. Andrew, like Kevin, also didn't _seem_ to care, but Neil saw the self-satisfied look on his face when Neil tugged on one of Andrew's new shirts, only to find it to not only be baggy around his arms like usual, but also around his torso.

They arrive back on campus and head to The Foxhole Court, where the rest of the team is awaiting them. None of them have been told about the new heights of the twins, so it'll all be a surprise.

They walk into the lounge. Allison, Dan and Renee are by the photo-board, pinning up new things, and Jomary and Robin are speaking with Abby. Sheena and Jack are sharing a seat, talking in hushed voices, and the two other freshmen, Tevari and Lucas, are leaning against the wall in silence. None of them seem to notice them walk in.

Wymack, who's standing in the middle of the room, quickly looks up as they walk in before he glances down to his clipboard again. Neil see's him freeze, and he slowly raises his head, eyes actually going wide as he stares at the Minyard's.

"What the flying fuck," is how Wymack greets them, and it brings everyone else's attention.

Dan clasps a hand over her mouth. Allison gapes at them. Renee drops a picture. Robin and Jomary freeze, and Abby's jaw falls open. Jack and Sheena go pale. Tevari and Lucas blink repeatedly. Andrew crosses his arms and Aaron squares his shoulders. The room is silent.

"Did you guys do drugs?" Allison demands, staring at the twins.

Andrew doesn't answer, so Aaron scowls and says, "No."

Dan blinks and looks between them, "Then--how--what--"

"I never thought I'd see the day," Wymack says. Aaron's scowl darkens.

Kevin puffs his chest, "My diet plan helped them grow. They are proof that--"

Maybe it's an instinct for them to do this every time Kevin speaks, because the whole room, sans Jack, Sheena, Renee and Abby, says, " _Shut up, Kevin,_ " at the same time. Kevin waves his hand furiously and Matt pets Kevin on the shoulder.

The team gapes some more before Coach jabs a thumb towards the court furiously, and their first practice as a team since break is slightly disastrous and slightly amazing in that no one can get past the Minyard's.

Neil and the other strikers are so used to Aaron being a short backliner, so now that he's tall it's like he's a brand new person, able to not only use his broad shoulders as a weapon but his newly longer limbs as one too. Andrew's actually trying today for some vague reason, and he's even better--not that Neil thought he could be, with Andrew already being phenomenal at the sport--hardly having to move inside his goal as his bigger body covers more ground and is able to block more and more shots for him.

During water-break, Dan seems extremely disturbed to find the twins are taller than her, and Renee blinks several times as she speaks with Andrew like she's dreaming. Allison is still taller than the twins, though she does keep on glancing at them. Jack and Sheena don't even try to spark fights throughout the practice, obviously put off by the new development like Tevari, Jomary and Lucas. Robin says, " _Cool_ ," to Andrew who nods seriously like he had been waiting for that, and Coach rubs at his eyes and squints at the twins several times.

All in all, it's a pretty good morning, even if Neil couldn't make a single shot with the twins in the goals.

Whatever. It's just a new challenge that Neil will face--head-on.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! comments make my day so feel free to leave any!!


End file.
